spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Microaggression Academy
Microaggression Academy is a mission in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Summary Enter Crunchy's Micro Brew to start a cut scene and then a fight with PC Principal. Walkthrough If you don't go to the bar yourself, Super Craig will make a video call to you after you finish "Medicinal Fried Fiasco", pointing out to meet the school principal at Crunchy's Micro Brew if The New Kid wants to discuss about Race and Ethnicity matters. Proceed to Crunchy's Micro Brew, located to the left of Peppermint Hippo. Alternatively, you can simply reach the location itself without Super Craig having to call you. Once you go inside, a cut scene will play, whereby PC Principal will be confronting two customers inside upon hearing both of them releasing microaggressions. After beating up the two customers, PC Principal will then focus his attention to The New Kid, telling The New Kid to confront him first if The New Kid want to discuss about Race and Ethnicity matters. Battle: PC Principal This battle isn't set like a typical battle in-game (combat in grid format), it is set up more towards being a cut scene with real-time button prompts. PC Principal will then blurt out a quote, whereby the button prompt will appear for you to be pressed (X button for Xbox by default, Space key for PC by default). If you were not to press the prompt button when it appears, PC Principal will make a praise, stating that the quote that he mentions is not a microaggression. However, if you were to press the prompt button, PC Principal will proceed to punch you while stating you didn't identify properly that the quote isn't a microaggression. PC Principal will then mention that if a microaggression is spotted, you will be given a free shot (a direct punch, similar to the Brutalist's Brutal Bash ability). PC Principal will then announce to the crowd that he will be releasing a microaggression. Once the announcement is made, PC Principal will blurt out a quote which contains a microaggression. You will then hear the phrase "MICROAGGRESSION! HIT 'EM!" being exclaimed; press the corresponding prompt button to land the free shot to PC Principal. He will then praise you for correctly identifying the microaggression, if you didn't press the prompt button, he will act disappointed towards you. PC Principal will then proceed to blurt out a few more quotes, just simply let the prompt button run through as they are not microaggressions. However, the final quote blurted out by PC Principal will be a microaggression, press the corresponding prompt button to release the free shot to PC Principal again once the phrase "MICROAGGRESSION! HIT 'EM!" is being exclaimed. PC Principal will then states that you're ready to take on anyone who lets off microaggressions, he will then let you make your way. The mission will then be complete, where you'll be rewarded with the Social Justice Warrior Certificate, allowing you to take a free shot if a microaggression is spotted during combat. Boss Fight Video South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_-_PC_Principal_Microaggression_Fight_14|Gameplay by Boss Fight Database Gallery 20180409112837_1.jpg|Super Craig giving a call 20180409112917_1.jpg 20180409112929_1.jpg 20180409112946_1.jpg 20180409112955_1.jpg 20180409113007_1.jpg 20180409113045_1.jpg 20180409113058_1.jpg 20180409113059_1.jpg 20180409113102_1.jpg 20180409113116_1.jpg 20180409113209_1.jpg 20180409113135_1.jpg 20180409113238_1.jpg Trivia Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Quests